Several types of fruit gatherers or collectors have been used. One type involves an inflated bed which is placed under a tree, the tree is then shaken causing the fruit to fall on the bed from which the fruit is picked by hand, or the bed is manipulated to transfer the fruit to a field box, as represented by the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,080,698; 3,370,409; 3,430,425; and 3,477,072. Another type involves an inclined chute or tube having inflatable means for controlling movement, as represented by the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 592,133; 638,832; 2,022,258; 3,080,698; 3,194,375; 3,464,529; 3,489,258; and 3,602,349. Also, chutes having inflatable walls have been used for rescue of persons from buildings or grounded aircraft, as represented by the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 352,315; 2,765,131; 3,669,217; 3,476,338; 3,726,375; 3,811,534; and 3,973,644.
In each case, the apparatus is located on essentially flat ground. Recently, increased use is being made of sloping areas, even a slope as much as 45.degree., or more, for plantings of avocados, citrus and other fruit orchards. When orchards are located on slopes, the harvesting problem is increased, and conventional harvesting equipment is not suitable.